


On The Cusp

by solohux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Armitage Hux, Butt Plugs, Groping, M/M, Porn With Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has a fantasy about groping and public touching. Kylo finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Cusp

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this tumblr post](http://solohux.tumblr.com/post/149855587499/i-need-more-public-fondling-and-groping-i-need) I made about me being disgusting and needing more groping/fondling in my life
> 
> I hope you like it! ❤️

Hux completely regrets mentioning to Kylo that he likes the thrill of potentially being caught in a compromising position. He reveals his fantasy before he’s even truly realised what he’s saying, still coming down from the high of his orgasm with Kylo still on top of him, his mind still in a haze, his arousal still his priority.

“Compromising?” Kylo asks, frowning, giving Hux one final kiss before he rolls to the side to lay down on the bed next to Hux, propping himself up on his side. “You mean, getting caught _in the act?”_

Hux rolls his eyes, his hand idly rubbing at the drying come on his stomach. “No, not _so_ compromising, Ren. Just…in the open. Touching. Groping. That sort of thing. Nothing that would involve actual… _penetration.”_ Hux suppresses a shiver, not wanting to become hard again at the mere thought of Kylo spreading him wide across the consoles on the bridge in front of his crew and relentlessly fucking him until he’s nothing more than a drooling mess for his subordinates to see, being _used_ until he’s loose and dirty; the complete opposite of how he ordinarily likes to appear. He supposes that’s what he likes about it; the thought of letting everything go and becoming someone _else,_ someone who’s disorderly who likes taking uncalculated risks.

As much as that sort of _indecency_ appeals to Hux, he knows he has a reputation to uphold…much to his cock’s dislike.

“It’s a fantasy, Ren. Nothing more,” he says, brushing stray hair away from his sweating forehead.

Kylo shuffles closer to him, brushing his lips against Hux’s ear, breathing heavily.

“I can feel how much you want it,” Kylo whispers, his warm breath sends goosebumps across Hux’s skin. “How much you want me to touch you, the excitement of being caught—”

“ _Ren.”_ Hux growls, displeased at Kylo’s tone. Kylo knows _exactly_ the dark timbre to use to make Hux’s body shiver, to make Hux’s mind become hazy with arousal. He turns his head to Kylo, their noses almost touching. “I mean it. It’s _just_ a fantasy.”

Kylo smirks.

“Fine. Have it _your_ way,” he says, tone dripping with a playfulness that usually entices Hux back in for _more_ , but Hux simply tuts at him and rolls onto his side, hitting the light switch and plunging his quarters into darkness, his mind wrapping itself around the thought of Kylo’s hands all over him as he drifts into a restless sleep.

//////////////

Hux is listening intensely to Phasma’s report on her troops when he first feels _it._ The conference room is filled with his subordinates, sat around a rectangular table whilst Phasma stands at the head, recounting the events in one of her latest training sessions with her Stormtrooper cadets. It feels like a heavy hand sliding up Hux’s leg and he gasps, sitting bolt upright in his chair, causing his officers to turn to look at him and Phasma to cease her talking.

“I beg your pardon, Captain. Please, continue,” he says with a wave of his hand, feeling a blush appearing on his cheeks from the way his officers are staring at him as though he’s gone mad. They eventually turn their attention back to their Captain, who continues her report with a frown on her face.

Hux slips his hand underneath the desk and lightly touches where he felt _something_ on his leg but he finds nothing. He knows that the officer to his left, Mitaka, wouldn’t have _dared_ run his hand along his General’s leg in the middle of a meeting. Hux knows of only one person who’s brave enough and _childish_ enough to act so indecently.

Hux trails his gaze across the room to where Kylo stands in the corner, arms folded across his chest, mask concealing his, no doubt, proud expression. Hux scowls at him regardless, only to be met with the invisible hand grazing along the inside of his thigh. Even when Hux closes his legs, the sensation is still there, moving closer and closer to his cock.

‘ _Don’t you dare,’_ Hux thinks as loud as he can, eyeing Kylo from his peripheral vision, wanting to keep a completely calm demeanour.

‘ _You said you wanted this. The thrill of being caught, right?’_ Kylo replies with a roll of his shoulders and Hux feels something rubbing against the base of his cock, coaxing it to life underneath the desk.

‘ _I—fuck, Ren—I didn’t say I wanted this! I said that it was to remain a fantasy!’_ Hux jostles slightly in his seat, twisting his hips in a vain attempt to get away from the invisible hand that’s slowly tightening around his cock, threatening to being jerking him off in the middle of a meeting. He finds his body betraying him, aroused by the delicate touches and the hungry thoughts of doing something so intimate in front of an oblivious audience.

‘ _Tell me to stop and I will,’_ Kylo broadcasts over to Hux, ceasing his hold on Hux for a moment whilst he waits for the answer, though he has a suspicion that he already knows what Hux’s answer is going to be.

Hux hesitates, already missing the touch. His body feels shaky, wanting more, craving for his fantasy to be filled.

‘ _…Keep going.’_

No sooner has Hux given Kylo his answer is the touch back, feeling like ethereal fingers wrapping themselves around his shaft, rubbing with a gentle rhythm to their movements. Hux lets out a slow exhale, puffing his cheeks out slightly, feeling his face blushing more and more as his cock becomes fully hard in his trousers, straining against the dark material. He notes Mitaka looking at him from the corner of his eye but the Lieutenant says nothing about Hux’s quickened breath or his infrequent squirms. It takes biting down on his own lip to refrain from gasping, _moaning,_ when he feels his nipples being rubbed, no doubt making them perk through his shirt.

‘ _You bastard,’_ Hux thinks, arching his back slightly into the touch.

‘ _I know what you like,’_ Kylo chuckles. ‘ _I wonder if I could make you come just from rubbing your nipples? Your blush is quite something to behold, Hux.’_

 _‘Shut up,’_ Hux growls, making a mental note to make Kylo’s suggestion an experiment sometime in the near future.

Hux scoots forward in his chair, folding his arms on the desk in front of him, his shoulders tense as he tries to hide his arousal, to hide the fact that Kylo is jerking him off from _across the other side of the room with the Force._ He gives a side-glance to Kylo, who stands like a statue in the corner as though nothing indecent is going on. What Hux would give to have his own mask now to hide his reddening cheeks, the sweat that’s forming on his temple. The mere _thought_ of what Kylo is doing to him is enough to make his thighs tremble with eagerness, the _danger_ of being on the verge of an orgasm in front of his officers fuelling his fantasies of _being used._ He swallows hard.

The invisible hand strokes him, increasing its pace rigorously until Hux feels the need to buck his hips forward though he manages to restrain himself, albeit difficultly. He always has enjoyed a challenge.

“General?” Phasma’s voice snaps Hux’s head back into its logical mindset for a brief second.

“Captain?”

Phasma clears her throat. “I _said_ , is there anything you’d like to _add_ regarding the regime for the new cadets?” She sounds remotely annoyed, as though this isn’t the first time she’s had to repeat herself for Hux’s benefit. He feels the confused gazes of his officers upon him, which only increases the redness of his blush.

“Uh. No, nothing to add— _ah!”_ The invisible hand gives a rub over the leaking tip of his cock, eliciting a gasp from his parched lips. The muscles of his stomach begin to clench, the tops of his thighs shake in anticipation of his rapidly approaching climax. “If there’s nothing else then the meeting is dismissed,” he speaks quickly, hoping that the attendees get the message and leave the room quickly.

His officers march out of the room in a hastily organised manner, quickly followed by Phasma herself. Either she’s read the signals that Hux wants everyone out as quickly as possible or she’s pissed that Hux’s attention seemed elusive during her reports. Either way, Hux is glad she’s gone and, as soon as the door slides closed, a loud gasp escapes from Hux’s mouth as he sits back in the chair, Kylo watching him with hungry eyes from behind the safety of his mask. Hux grips the armrests of the chair, bucking his hips up, his skin tingling.

‘ _My, my.’_ Kylo’s voice is dripping with lust as he broadcasts into Hux’s mind. ‘ _We **are** needy, aren’t we, Hux?’_

When Hux opens his mouth to reply, a cry emerges out instead as he arches his back, scrunching his eyes closed, his hips stiffening of their own accord as he comes in his trousers, dampening both the dark material of his pants and the pale skin of his thighs. Sinking back into the chair, limbs limp, Hux lets out a shuddering breath as Kylo approaches him, sliding his gloved fingers elegantly across the table top as he makes his way around to Hux. He crouches down next to Hux’s chair, his own heavy breathing amplified by the vocoder in his mask.

“Never do that again,” Hux says in an exhausted tone, lifting his hand to run his fingers over the scratch marks on Kylo’s mask, tracing each scuff with his nail.

Kylo huffs. “The blush on your cheeks is telling me something _completely_ different.”

//////////////

It’s the middle of the ship’s cycle when Hux is walking along the corridors to his office to attend to some reports. He’s been putting off reading them for a few days, knowing that they’ll be long-winded but need his complete undivided attention. Holding his hands behind his back as he walks, Hux keeps his mind focussed on work and _not_ on Kylo’s indecent acts and seemingly unswayable determination to make Hux’s borderline-exhibitionist fantasies as real as possible. There’s been a few _touches_ here and there, like Kylo’s hand stroking across Hux’s backside as the pass on the corridor, squeezing one of Hux’s plump ass cheeks if he can manage.

And somehow, Kylo _always_ seems to manage.

A few officers pass Hux as he makes his way to his office, saluting him or tipping their hats to him as they go but Hux can’t help but think that rumours have spread about his _odd_ behaviour during Phasma’s meeting a few days ago.

But before he can ponder over whether his crew would truly be able to guess what was _actually_ happening to him, Hux is suddenly pushed back against the wall of the corridor by a heavy, gloved hand on his chest, a knee driven between his thighs, spreading him in earnest.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Kylo says, his tone low and deep, distorted by his mask, though his mechanical voice still has the ability to make Hux’s skin prickle, to make his knees weak.

“A childish observation, Ren,” Hux replies. He places his palms flat on Kylo’s chest in a vain attempt to push him away. The Knight doesn’t budge. “I’ve merely been busy with work, of which I was just on my way to continue so if you don’t mind getting _off_ me.”

Kylo gives a low chuckle, beginning to rub his knee along the front of Hux’s trousers. Hux can’t bite his lip in time to stifle his groan, feeling the familiar warmth of his arousal spreading through his pelvis, making his cock stir. His fingers limply grasp at the material of Kylo’s robes, pulling him closer, making the touch _harder,_ bringing their hips together. Only when Hux feels Kylo’s own growing erection pressing against him does Hux’s mind unravel into its own devious mess of desires and he slides his hands down from Kylo’s chest to down between them.

“Hux, what are you--?” Kylo begins to ask, being cut off with a shocked gasp as Hux’s palms the front of Kylo’s trousers through the gap in his long robe. Kylo’s body stiffens underneath Hux’s touch, his knee dropping down from between Hux’s thighs to stand normally in front of him, Hux’s back still pushed against the wall, though he feels as though he no longer has the disadvantage.

“It’s only fair that you get off on this too, _right_? I mean, you’re obviously _aroused_ by all of this, aren’t you, Ren?” Hux replies with a smirk, grazing his lips over the front of Kylo’s mask, his warm breath fogging on the dark metal.

Every few seconds, Hux’s gaze darts left and right, analysing the corridor for signs of approaching personnel which only adds to his thrill, the potential of someone seeing the pair of them so close, flaunting their lust for all to see. Hux feels himself beginning to sweat as his fingers slip under the waistband of Kylo’s trousers.

“No undergarments, Ren? Charming,” Hux remarks, running his tongue along his teeth hungrily, wishing he could let go of his inhibitions enough to drop to his knees and take Kylo’s cock into his mouth.

“They’re…uncomfortable,” Kylo manages to choke out but Hux has an inkling that Kylo, being _Kylo,_ prefers to walk around with no underwear on like some sort of untamed _beast,_ as though briefs represent another form of control that he feels the need to rebel from.

Either way, Hux is content.

With his nimble fingers wrapped around the shaft of Kylo’s hard cock, Hux begins to pump up and down in quick strokes, knowing that a sense of urgency has to come with the circumstance. It’s all about timing; doing things as quickly as possible without any lust lost, to get Kylo off before someone catches them. Hux accepts the challenge with an eager lick of his lips.

Kylo’s breath becomes ragged, distorted through the vocoder of his mask, making his grunts sound anything but arousing. Hux turns his nose up, displeased at the sounds.

“Unclasp the helmet,” Hux orders, continuing his groping.

Kylo does as Hux wants, reaching up to take his mask off but only his mouth is free when Hux’s hand stops him from revealing any more of his face.

“That’s enough,” he says, spreading his fingers on the side of Kylo’s mask, tipping it back slightly. “All I need is your mouth.”

“You’re _filthy,_ ” Kylo replies, his vision slightly impaired from the awkward angle of the helmet on his head but he doesn’t complain. He can see part of Hux’s face; that’s enough.

Kylo’s wet lips falling open as he gasps, digging his teeth into his lips every so often to stifle the louder of his moans. Placing his hands on the wall either side of Hux’s head, Kylo’s body sags, obviously feeling a sudden weakness in his knees from Hux’s rigorous touching. With a small section of his face on show, Hux can see the tinge of pink on Kylo’s cheeks, dribbles of saliva at the corners of his plump lips, all once hidden behind his monstrous helmet. Hux smirks. He leans in, breathing against Kylo’s mouth, his free hand on the back of the helmet, holding Kylo in place as the Knight’s hips begin involuntarily thrusting upwards into Hux’s wet hand, craving more.

“I think I hear footsteps,” Hux says teasingly. “If you want to come, you’d better do it now.”

“ _Bastard_ ,” Kylo retorts before he ruts quickly into Hux’s hand, spilling his seed over Hux and over himself, drenching his thighs.

No sooner has Kylo spent is Hux pulling his hand out of Kylo’s trousers, looking to the right to see a patrol of Stormtroopers marching towards them. A few of the bolder ones turn their heads slightly to look at their two superiors, Commandant Ren hunched over their General like a predatory animal defending its food from enemies. They pass without saying a word, Hux watching them go, his gaze sharp and bitter with the aim of deterring them from staring for too long.

“That was good,” Kylo says, lips curving into a smile as he leans in, giving Hux a fleeting kiss before taking one of his hands off the wall to push his helmet back down, covering his face completely. He readjusts the front of his robes, covering the damp patch on the front of his trousers. “I’ll have to think of something _interesting_ for your next turn.”

Hux laughs. “I’d be _very_ interested to see what you come up with.”

Kylo gives a courteous nod before sweeping away. Hux watches him leave, watching the way his broad body holds itself as he walks. Clearing his throat, Hux walks in the opposite direction to his office, knowing that he’ll have to give himself a release if he’s going to get any sort of work done.

//////////////

There’s a stickiness to the air in Kylo’s quarters that evening as Hux lies flat on the bed, stripped nude with Kylo still buried to the hilt inside of him, their sweat-covered bodies seemingly glistening in the low light. Hux pants, still coming down from his orgasm, his hips still twitching, already showing bruising from where Kylo’s fingers had dug in a little too forcefully. Absently and slowly, Kylo sucks along Hux’s bony shoulder to the nape of his neck, rubbing his nose in the fine, red hair.

“I’ve got a proposition for you,” Kylo says, his breath warm on Hux’s neck.

“I don’t want to hear it,” Hux replies instantly, turning his head to the side so he’s able to get a glimpse of Kylo’s expression. He looks pleased with himself, the redness of his cheeks almost glowing as they tend to do post-sex. Hux likes it, though he’d never vocalise it to Kylo.

Kylo pushes himself up, pulling out of Hux rather too quickly, making Hux gasp and roll his hips backward involuntarily as though disappointed by the loss of pressure. With as much grace as a rancor, Kylo flops down on his side next to Hux, stretching out his long legs.

“Hux. Just let me ask you,” Kylo says, trailing his finger softly down Hux’s spine, over the curves and contours of his muscles. “You can say _no._ ”

“Fine. What could you _possibly_ want?” Hux says, closing his eyes, craving sleep from their relentless round of fucking.

Kylo is practically giggling in anticipation, his fingers grazing down Hux’s lower back, skimming over his ass cheeks. He parts them easily with one hand, leaving his fingers to swirl around Hux’s warm hole, still wet from Kylo’s come. With a slight shudder, Hux exhales slowly as Kylo presses one finger inside him, leaving it buried in whilst he speaks, leaning in until his lips are brushing Hux’s cheek.

“I bet you couldn’t stay _plugged_ all day,” Kylo says and Hux feels him smile against his cheek.

Hux opens his eyes, a twinge of warmth spreading in his belly at Kylo’s words.

“I _beg_ your pardon?”

“Plugged,” Kylo repeats plainly with a raise of his eyebrows, as though they’re discussing something as simple and as mundane as the weather. “ _This_.”

Suddenly, the drawer next to Kylo’s bed opens as he calls a black object to his hand, small in size but not in length, conically shaped with a pointed tip, tapering off into a disk-shaped bottom. Kylo holds it gently in front of Hux’s face.

“I _know_ what it means, Ren,” Hux says with a roll of his eyes. Sometimes, he thinks Kylo forgets he spent a lot of time around other _boys_ at the Academy and during his early years in the Order. Hux is very well _aware_ what Kylo meant by _plugged_ ; clearly, Kylo believes Hux to be more innocent that he actually is. “What I _meant_ was _why_ you’d even consider that as a bet.”

Kylo shrugs. “Amusement. Boredom. A test of your will. Take your pick.”

Hux latches onto the last reason in Kylo’s ramblings and feels something ignite in his mind; the drive to prove himself, to show that he’s capable of overcoming any obstacle set in front of him. He eyes the plug carefully with a smirk. He’s definitely seen bigger.

“Very well. What’s in it for me when I wear that thing for the whole day? What’s my prize?” Hux says, lifting his hand to push the toy away from him, allowing him proper access to Kylo’s lips.

“The only prize worth competing for,” Kylo says, reciprocating the action and leaning in towards Hux. “ _Me.”_

Hux scoffs. “Don’t I already _have_ you, Ren?”

“Not like this. I’ll do whatever you want me to do for a whole night,” Kylo says in a confident tone, teasingly running the tip of the plug down Hux’s spine.

“A whole day.”

“ _What?”_

“You have to do what I want for a whole day,” Hux raises his eyebrows, seemingly taken aback by Kylo’s questioning. “If _I_ have to wear that for the entirety of one day, then my prize should be the same length, don’t you agree? Consistency.”

It’s Kylo’s turn to roll his eyes. “I suppose so. _Fine_. A whole day. Whatever you want.”

“Good,” Hux says before planting a kiss on Kylo’s lips, rolling his tongue over into Kylo’s mouth for a brief second before pulling away, Kylo’s open mouth following, wanting more. But Hux doesn’t give him, he doesn’t so much as kiss Kylo goodnight as he turns the lights out, wanting to save everything for his prize.

 

//////////////

In all honesty, Hux had expected more of a challenge. He watches the chronometer all day, walking around the bridge as though nothing is wrong, as though the plug isn’t keeping him stretched open as he oversees the work of his officers, who obviously suspect that nothing is wrong. It’s only when Hux concentrates on the sensation that the plug is giving him that his cock threatens to become aroused by it, the full and warm feeling of keeping his hole ready and waiting for Kylo’s cock later on when he wins this silly little bet.

He’s standing at Mitaka’s station when his datapad beeps, marking the passing of another hour. 60 minutes left of his shift and he’ll be free to go back to his quarters, saunter to Kylo and demand his prize. Hux licks his lips in eagerness, already beginning to think of things that he’ll have Kylo do. Maybe, Hux thinks, he’ll delve into his own collection of toys for Kylo to use, show him what a _real_ plug is. Speaking of his Knight, Hux doesn’t recall seeing Kylo all day, and Hux knows his schedule is clear; no missions, no training.

‘ _Probably still in bed, the lazy thing,’_ Hux thinks to himself, idly listening to Mitaka’s conversation.

A heavy but familiar presence doused in overconfidence suddenly spreads through Hux’s mind, hungry and warm with desire.

‘ _Guess again,’_ Kylo thinks back and Hux sees him striding onto the bridge, clad in his usual black robes, his intimidating helmet on his head.  

Hux stares at him, watching as Kylo moves to the other side of the bridge, far away from where Hux is standing. He frowns, confused, as Kylo halts and turns, seemingly eyeing Hux with an eager gaze from behind his mask. He shrinks back into a dark corner, like some sort of beast keeping tabs on their prey. Hux swallows hard, somehow intimidated by Kylo’s behaviour.

‘ _What the hell are you playing at, Ren?’_ Hux thinks, still feeling Kylo’s presence in his head.

‘ _Keeping things interesting,’_ Kylo replies. ‘ _You didn’t think I’d make this easy, did you? It’s the thrill of being caught that you love so much, after all. It’d be mean of me not to give you that.’_

Before Hux can compose a reply, the plug twists inside him, making him gasp, making his hips jolt forward in shock. The warmth and arousal that he’s been avoiding all shift is suddenly upon him like an angry wave, spreading through his pelvis in a manner similar to a wildfire consuming the vulnerable land. Hux clears his throat, steadying himself for a moment before faltering when the plug begins to vibrate, forcing his knees to stagger.

“...Is something wrong, General?” Mitaka asks with worried eyes, his gaze darting down over Hux’s tense body.

“I…just feel a little faint. Return to your work, Lieutenant,” Hux replies, turning and making his way to the turbolift. His quick steps are halted when Kylo’s voice returns, and he absently wonders whether Kylo stopped his movements.

‘ _Leave the bridge and you lose the bet.’_ Kylo stifles a chuckle. ‘ _It’s your choice, Hux.’_

Hux closes his eyes for a brief moment. He doesn’t like to lose.

_‘I hate you.’_

_‘I know, sweetheart.’_ Kylo’s voice is dripping with desire, a dirty hunger that Hux can feel entwining his every thought, crawling across his skin like a real creature threatening to tame him. ‘ _Show me what you can do.’_

Hux inhales sharply through his nose, smoothing down his uniform jacket, clenching his fists at his side as he attempts to keep control of his body, all the while Kylo is forcing the plug to vibrate inside of him at an unfair pace. Hux’s cock is hardening, straining against the seam of his uniform, wanting to be freed and touched. On unsteady legs, Hux leaves Mitaka’s station and walks to the viewport so he isn’t front-and-centre on the bridge, just a little off to the right hand side but still in Kylo’s line of sight.

‘ _You want them to see you,’_ Kylo says. ‘ _You want everyone to see how much of a needy whore you are. You don’t want to hide your true nature anymore, General. You want your officers to know that your organised demeanour is a rouse. You want them to know how much of a mess I can make of you.’_

 _‘Yes,’_ Hux thinks back, stuttering even in his mind, concentrating on nothing but the eerie wonder in Kylo’s tone and the plug in his ass.

‘ _They’re looking at you. They can see how you’re blushing.’_

Hux turns his head slightly and sees that Kylo is right; a few of his officers are staring at him, no doubt noting the brightness of his cheeks and the sweat on his brow. He holds a few of their gazes, imagining their expressions if Kylo stormed across the bridge and thrust Hux up against the consoles and fucked him in front of them. Hux bites his lip hard, feeling his fully-erect cock beginning to leak as his hungry thoughts grow wilder in his mind.

 _‘Harder,’_ Hux broadcasts over to Kylo and not a moment later is the plug vibrating rigorously inside him.

Hux wobbles, placing both of his hands down on the console in front of him, bending over slightly to allow some alleviation on the tightness of the plug’s hold on him. With his back to the entire bridge, he allows his tongue to roll over his dry lips. His head hangs between his shoulders as he attempts to swallow his gasps, hoping that his greatcoat is helping to hide the unconscious cantering of his hips that’s making him look as though he’s nothing more than a bitch in heat.

‘ _Ren…I’m going to come, I have to, I—.’_

Hux can practically feel Kylo’s smirk in his mind, the satisfaction rolling off his heavy presence in monstrous waves.

_‘Then come. Though I’d try and keep my orgasm quiet, if I were you. Wouldn’t want your esteemed reputation to be ruined with a single, loud moan.’_

Hux doesn’t have time to mentally chastise Kylo before his climax rocks his hips forward, makes his fists clench on the console’s surface and forces his teeth down into his bottom lip, biting back the moans and mewls that Kylo has come to adore when Hux’s orgasm consumes his lithe body. Hux has no doubt that his quiet gasps and ragged breaths and generally _odd_ behaviour has attracted the attention of the entire bridge but his attention is all but taken by the plug as it slows down until the only thing it’s doing is keeping him open. He stays leaning over the console, feeling droplets of come dripping down his thighs.

 _‘Beautiful,’_ Kylo utters calmly, his tone soothing but still dark, still _hungry._ ‘ _I suppose you win, then. I can already feel your satisfaction.’_

Hux exhales slowly. ‘ _Indeed. And I already know what I want my prize to be.’_ His body tingles at the mere thought of getting his own back on Kylo for this, the thought of using his _own_ collection of toys on his unsuspecting Knight. ‘ _My quarters. Now.’_

Hux stands up properly and turns, seeing Kylo striding off the bridge in his usual domineering movements, fists clenched by his sides, hood up and over his mask. Hux watches him go, resisting the urge to run after him. He scans the faces of the bridge personnel, feeling his own cheeks burning as they stare at him, some obviously and some out of the corners of their eyes.

“Back to work,” Hux orders and all of the crew avert their gazes from him simultaneously.

With a bounce to his step, and ignoring the weakness in his knees, Hux walks to Kylo’s quarters, knowing that the blush on his cheeks won’t be disappearing anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! My tumblr is [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/) ❤️


End file.
